Photoshoot Albums
by miisakura
Summary: Kisahku dan kisahmu dalam album / Drabble/
1. Cosplay

Cosplay©miisakura

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Absurd!

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, lihat!"

Sasuke _shock_!

Lah, gimana enggak?

Sasuke ini baru saja pulang tanding basket bareng si kumis kucing. Tubuhnya sudah menunjukan gejala lelah, letih, lesu juga pegal di beberapa bagian. Niatnya sih begitu sampe kamar langsung _bobo_ ganteng sambil menghayal dapet pijat _plus-plus_ dari Hinata.

Tapi apalah daya status tak sampai. Sasuke ini kena jebakan _friendzone_ nya Hinata. Dari zaman bocah sampai setinggi galah masih aja dianggap teman sama _princess_ Hinata _nya_.

Nah, sekarang, begitu buka pintu kamarnya, ada Hinata yang sedang berputar-putar genit ke Sasuke dengan kostum _cosplay moe_.

Siapa yang nggak _shock_?!

"Cocok nggak?" Hinata bertanya dengan _pose unyu-unyu_ yang lebih _cling_ ketimbang Hatsune Miku.

Sasuke kaku, sodara-sodara! Ototnya tambah tegang hingga kram, terutama di bagian tertentu. Tolong jangan dibayangkan yah letak persisnya. Nanti kena pasal undang-undang pornografi dan pornoaksi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Berbekal tarikan napas yang dalam Sasuke akhirnya berhasil melancarkan aliran darahnya dan membuat rasa kaku dan tegangnya hilang.

Tapi nih, bocoran dari ahli tafsir, makna dari 'tidak'-nya Sasuke sebenarnya adalah _tidak Hinata, aku inginnya kamu pakai baju suster seksi yang menungguku sambil bilang, "bang, ayo suntik!"._

Ealah, Sasuke, _eling_ , _sampeyan_ belum cukup umur.

Hinata menggerutu dengan respon Sasuke yang pasif. Sambil _misuh-misuh_ , ia melangkah ke kasur Sasuke yang kelihatannya empuk. Ternyata, eh, ternyata jadi _cosplayer_ itu berat. Salah-salah, kelopak matanya bisa cedera karena terlalu banyak berkedip lucu.

Tapi dasarnya Sasuke itu narsis gila, ia merasa keimanannya terancam saat Hinata mendekat. Dengan suara berat yang fasih, ia mengancam, "berhenti di sana, Hinata."

Hinata hanya membalas dengan tampang _oon_ tapi imut yang membuat Sasuke makin lemah iman.

"Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab, Hinata."

"Hah?" Hinata makin tidak mengerti. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa Sasuke masih manusia? Kenapa rasanya jadi seperti bicara dengan alien?

Dengan nekat, Hinata masih mendekat. Ia tidak sempat merespon kecepatan tangan setan Sasuke yang menariknya jatuh kepelukan pria itu. Dan sedetik kemudia benda lembut warna pink di wajahnya sudah diinvasi Sasuke.

Tuh, kan, hilang deh kesucian bibir Hinata. Yang sabar ya, Nak.

.

.

.

Fin

Fic iseng nih *nyengir :D

Dibuat karena terinspirasi dari foto grup sasuhina, makanya dikasih judul photoshoot album, hehe :)

Semoga menghibur ya minna :)


	2. Headphone

Headphone©miisakura

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk sendirian di cafe itu. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke jendela besar di sampingnya yang terarah ke jalanan yang mulai lengang di malam hari.

Seorang pelayan datang dan mengernyit sesaat ketika berada di dekatnya. Pasti karena suara musiknya. Hinata sudah terlalu sering dipandang aneh karena headphone besar yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya. Bukan karena headphonenya, tapi karena volume suaranya. Gelombang suara dari headphonenya bisa terdengar sampai ke orang di sekitarnya dan membuat mereka menoleh padanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" si pelayan berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak, mencoba mengalahkan suara musik metal yang sedang didengarkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menoleh dan memandang pramusaji itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Nona?" sekali lagi si pelayan menyapa dan memberi gestur agar Hinata melepas headphonenya supaya mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan lebih lancar.

Hinata menggeleng, ia berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan memesan secangkir latte hangat. Ia memaksa pelayan itu pergi dengan cara yang sangat halus.

Sepeninggal si pramusaji, Hinata kembali melamun. Rasa marah ia rasakan diam-diam. Kenapa ia harus menerima ini semua? Kenapa dari semua orang harus dia?

Hinata benci sekali menjadi berbeda. Dia tuli sejak lahir. Tapi Tuhan tidak memberinya cobaan sesederhana itu. Telinganya bisa mendengar hal-hal yang berbeda. Ia menangkap frekuensi lain yang lebih jujur dan rumit. Gelombang otak. Singkatnya, ia bisa mendengar isi pikiran seseorang. Mau atau tidak mau.

Hinata menaikan lagi volume suara musiknya hingga ke tingkat maksimal. Ia sedang sial. Suara pikiran tiga orang pengunjung dan satu orang pelayan dan dua pegawai di dapur cafe terdengar seperti angin ribut.

Kebanyakan orang di sana bukan orang yang baik. Pria di dekat pintu masuk sedang berpikir bagaimana bisa meniduri pelayan malang yang tadi menyapa Hinata. Dua orang di sebrang kursi Hinata saling memaki dalam kepala mereka. Dan dua orang di dapur, berpikir untuk mencuri bahan makanan.

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Mendengar pikiran seseorang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika hal-hal seperti itu terjadi.

Tapi, ada kalanya Hinata bisa mematikan pemutar musiknya jika yang terdengar adalah tentang kampung halaman yang indah atau tentang anak-anak yang menggemaskan.

Hinata bukanya tidak ingin bersyukur, tapi semuanya mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia bisa meng _on/off_ kan kemampuannya seperti saklar lampu. Namun, pasti ada alasan kenapa Hinatalah yang menjadi _the choose one._

"Ini latte pesanan anda, Nona."

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan berterima kasih. Ia menyelipkan uang tip di tangan gadis itu. "Nanti jangan pulang sendiri ya. Lewatlah jalanan yang ramai."

Mungkin hal-hal seperti inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu orang lain dengan memanfaatkan kelebihannya. Ia tidak bisa secara gamblang menyebut ia bisa mendengarkan pikiran karena itu hanya akan membuat telinganya berdenging dan sakit kepala. Yang pasti ia tahu gadis itu mendengarkannya dan akan lebih bersikap waspada.

Ekspresi Hinata berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Suara-suara di telinganya mengabur membuatnya merasa lega. Ia menatap pintu yang masih kosong melompong dengan berbinar-binar hingga seorang pria muncul dan membunyikan lonceng pintu.

Pria itu berhenti sebentar di pintu dan menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan matanya. Sampai ia melihat senyum lebar yang cantik dari seorang gadis, ia lantas melambaikan tangannya dan balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa menuggu di sini?" Hinata membaca gerak bibir si pria yang tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Hinata sangat mengerti kenapa. Tangannya yang digenggam pemuda itu mengerat, ia mendesah lega dengan kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Hinata. Ayo pergi." Si pria menuntunnya untuk berdiri dan melenggang pergi dari cafe itu.

Hinata tersenyum, sadar bahwa tidak sekalipun pria ini melepaskan genggamannya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah antibodi untuknya. Dia datang untuk mencegah Hinata melukai dirinya sendiri karena kekuatan spesial yang dimilikinya. Menyentuhnya, Hinata akan kehilangan semua ketidaknormalannya. Ia hanya akan menjadi manusia biasa yang selama ini diimpikannya. Tanpa dengung di telinganya dan tanpa headphone yang harus terus menerus dipakainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Fic latihan, semoga menghibur ya minna :)


	3. Ksatria Bawang Merah

Ksatria Bawang Merah©miisakura

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, sekarang aku bawang merahnya ya," Hinata bermonolog setelah Ino pergi meninggalkannya dengan air mata.

Setelah ini, di rumah, Hinata pasti mendapatkan rentetan pertanyaan yang menghakimi karena sudah membuat si putri kesayangan menangis. Oh, Tuhan. Demi mendiang ibunya, ia bersumpah ia bukannya sengaja!

Segala macam gosip murahan yang berhembus tentang Hinata yang berniat mengacaukan hubungan adik tirinya dengan sang kekasih itu tidak benar. Ia bersumpah!

Yang ada, Hinata yang mencoba menyelamatkan hati si putri? Mulia sekali kan.

Tapi tak banyak yang percaya padanya. Sulit menemukan orang yang bisa menebak tujuannya dengan benar. Ditambah lagi, Hinata bukan tipe pamer yang pusing dengan dugaan sembarangan orang-orang padanya. Jadi, semakin banyak yang salah paham. Termasuk ayahnya yang makin hari makin membuatnya merasa dialah anak tirinya.

Biang kerok yang sebenarnya adalah Inuzuka. Pria penebar feromon itu tidak pantas mendapatkan dia atau adik tirinya. Dia brengsek!

Yeah, katakan saja Hinata sudah berpengalaman.

Setahun yang lalu, Hinata masih kekasih si brengsek itu. Yang kemudian menyiramkan air sirup ke wajah Kiba karena ketahuan berselingkuh. Mereka putus dan Hinata mengabaikan segala macam usaha Kiba untuk minta maaf. Bukankah pembalasan dendam paling menyakitkan adalah menganggapnya tidak ada?

Sampai sebulan yang lalu Hinata tahu Kiba sedang mengencani adik tirinya. Yang pertama kali muncul dipikirannya adalah mendatangi Kiba lalu meninjunya. Dan Hinata benar-benar melakukannya. Tidak peduli dengan Kiba yang memohon ampun dan mengatakan ia benar-benar mencintai adik tirinya. Perempuan dan ingatannya yang mengerikan, membuat Hinata tidak percaya dengan mudah. Rasa sakit hatinya dulu masih sangat terasa. Hinata tidak akan rela adiknya juga mengalaminya walau Hinata tidak pernah mau mengatakannya dengan jelas hingga gosip menyebar tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Ah, tsundere ternyata merepotkan.

"Terima tawaranku saja." Hinata menoleh dengan cepat hingga lehernya berderak. Ia menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang sembari meminum jus tomatnya dengan santai di kursi cafe belakang Hinata. _Kenapa Hinata tidak menyadarinya?_

Dengan gaya sesombong mungkin, Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan bersedekap lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "kalau kakak jadi pacarku. Semua masalah kakak pasti akan selesai dengan mudah."

Dasar bocah aristokrat! Gayanya yang tampan, seksi tapi polos itu membuat Hinata gemas. "Kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kau bolos sekolah lagi?"

"Ini hari minggu, Kakak. Hari ini jadwalku menjadi ksatria kakak."

Uchiha Sasuke, umur 7 tahun, menganggap diri sendiri ksatria si bawang merah Hinata Hyuuga.

Tapi, takdir 14 tahun yang akan datang, siapa yang tahu kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi mii bikin fanfic iseng, hehe

Terinspirasi dari nama akun fb yang nggak sengaja muncul di beranda, buat siapapun pemiliknya, makasih ya, mii pinjem namanya :3


End file.
